


Spring Pomegranates

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Blink and you miss it light, Fluff, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Help, Light Angst, M/M, Soonyoung is a bit of an ass, hades persephone au, like really light, wonwoo is an antisocial hermit crab
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 02:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16030973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Perhaps Junhui wasn't doing anything at all, and maybe Wonwoo was just growing soft, was just beginning to learn what all the other gods and humans raved about, love.





	Spring Pomegranates

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo! How life? Mine is going pretty terribly and I want to rant so yeah!  
> Anyway I always wanted to write a hades and Persephone fic but with less kidnapping and more consensual going(?)  
> Anyway excuse any any errors  
> Enjoy

 

The first time that Junhui met him, he was more than taken aback.

Of course, you would hear nothing but negative comments about God of the Underworld. It is hard not to since he was ostracized from everyone else. It was one of the yearly festivals, for Seungcheol, when he 'came out of is cave' like Mingyu  liked to call it. Really, Wonwoo was never invited to any other festivals, besides Seungcheol's.

Junhui had danced part of the night away, with his friends, even Jihoon who barely ever danced. But he found himself sitting on in the gardens, which probably shouldn't have been that much of a surprise. He was the one who had perfected these gardens.

He was sat on the bench when he saw him.

It was almost easy to miss him at first, his all black attire making him easily blend into the night, i nthe shadow of the bushes underneath the moon. Junhui also suspected that he may have been using Shadow Powers to keep himself hidden. But there was no mistaking that aura, the ancient feeling of one of the Big Three, that Junhui was used to by now. This was different in a way though, powerful, but there was a dark lingering, of years of pent up emotions.

It wasn't unsettling though, Junhui wasn't afraid. If anything, he was curious. "You know, I don't think you're as well hidden as you think you are."

He was there then in front of him, cold and emotionless face looking down at him, and he was breathtakingly handsome, "I wasn't trying to hide."

"Sure you weren't," Junhui let a smile slip on his lips as he leaned more to the side and giving him a look as if telling him to sit. Wonwoo gave him one hard look, before scowling and sitting down on the bench next to him. "Do you like the garden?"

Wonwoo gave him a look from the corner of his eye as he turned back to look at the hedges, "Yes. You're very talented." 

"I'm glad you like it. So since you were out here hiding-"

"I wasn't hiding," he insisted again to which Junhui simply ignored and continued on talking.

"-I am assuming that you wouldn't want to go inside and dance with me?" he blinked up at Wonwoo who's face was still in a cold mask.

"You assumed right."

"So, will you dance with me out here?"

This finally got a reaction out of Wonwoo, his response not immediate as he just stared at Junhui, eyes growing a bit wider. Since it wasn't a reject perse, Junhui stood up and held out his hand for Wonwoo to take it. The god's gaze went from Junhui's face and then down to his hand. After over a minute has passed, reluctantly his placed his hand in Junhui's, and Junhui smiled as he helped pull Wonwoo up and into his arms.

He stumbled as he was pulled up, but then stood there, leaving Junhui to make sure that he put his arms around him and that they were positioned correctly so that they could sway to the music being performed by Seokmin. Eventually, Wonwoo joined in causing Junhui to have to stop putting in all the effort.

The two stayed like that, swaying to Seokmin's sweet voice, and Junhui was left the entire time that he wasn't staring at Wonwoo to wonder why people feared him so much. He seemed harmless, if he was really has scary or mean as people said he was, wouldn't he have screamed at Junhui or tried to assault him? But he was just quietly dancing along with Junhui. Just as he was about to say something though, he felt a hand on his shoulder, pulling him away, and Soonyoung was standing right there a frown on his face.

Wonwoo pulled away from him like Junhui was burning him, and his face was clearly annoyed now as he looked at Soonyoung.

"Come on Junhui,"Soonyoung finally said as he broke off their staring contest. "Let's go hang out with real company. We don't have time for pity guests."

Giving Wonwoo one last look, Junhui smiled at him before letting Soonyoung drag him off.

That was his first meeting with Wonwoo, and Junhui craved more. 

________

The second time they met, it was a bit more impromptu than the first time. Junhui was lying in the fields, a vine of flowers wrapping around his hand as he watched the clouds in the sky. Needless to say, he ended up dozing off as he dreamed about gardens and a handsome god.

When he awoke, it was the opening of a hole and a dark body leaning over him that caused him the mild panic. But he instantly calmed as he saw behind the waves of black, that it was just Wonwoo.

That thought brought amusement to him, and he let a smile fall onto his face as he gazed up at the god who was now standing next to him. The thought of just Wonwoo, made him happy. That it was Wonwoo, the same god who apparently never left his under world to come to the surface with everyone else.

"It's dangerous to just fall asleep out in the open like that Junhui."

"Who has to worry when I have a dark and handsome god like yourself to come from the ground like that? Hello by the way."

"You should still try to take care of yourself. Immortal or not, no need to be reckless."

Rolling his eyes at Wonwoo's avoidance of his flirting, he pouted, "Either come lay next to me or stop acting like my mother."

Shutting up, Wonwoo clearly chose to lay next to him. Junhui was staring up at the sky, the light of the sun making his tan skin seem almost as if it was glowing. Wonwoo couldn't help but turn his head to the side, as he just stared at Junhui's side profile, wondering why he isn't the god of beauty? No offense to Mingyu of course, but the times that Wonwoo saw Junhui, he was always wowed with just how gorgeous he really is. The way that the light from the sun, and the puffy white clouds from the sky would reflect in his brown eyes. How his lips were parted, and he looked utterly content.

Everything about Junhui interested Wonwoo. From how he wasn't afraid, nor seemed to even hate Wonwoo. To his looks, to his mind, he wanted to know anything and everything he can about Junhui.

"You're staring at me you know," Junhui finally said, his voice all too soft as he turned his head to stare at Wonwoo.

With his face so close, Wonwoo felt himself backing down rather quickly, "I should go back to the under world. It isn't anything good when I am gone for too long."

"Wait!" Junhui grabbed his arm before he could shadow travel again. "Before you go, take this," he handed over his purple flower. "To remember me."

The corners of Wonwoo's lips quirked up slightly as he accepted the flower from Junhui, "Do you think that I could forget you so easily?"

But before Junhui could reply, he was already gone in the shadows.

______

At Seungcheol's next festival, Junhui would be lying if he said that he didn't actively search for Wonwoo. He wanted to see him again, and he wanted to dance with him again. By now it was safe to say that he was more than infatuated with the god, these being the only moments he could see him, because Junhui very well couldn't just go to the underworld to see him out.

Eventually, he found him. He smiled once he saw him, trying to blend into the dark background. But this time he was still around everyone else, and that in itself was shocking. With a wider smile, Junhui approached him, "Wonwoo," he greeted.

"Greetings to you Junhui."

"Dance with me?"

Wonwoo gave him a weary glance but nonetheless took hold of his hand and let Junhui drag him to the center of the floor. Not only could he hear the gasps of others shocked, but he could feel practically everyone's gaze on him. But he made sure to just focus his eyes on Junhui, and Junhui only, which wasn't really hard to do. And as Junhui smiled up at him, with his soft and gentle smile, he could swear that he felt flowers blooming in his chest.

It was fitting, since Junhui is the god of spring, and he wondered if this feeling was intentionally put into place by Junhui. It was calming, and he couldn't look anywhere but Junhui, could only focus on the way that Junhui's body moved with his. Perhaps Junhui wasn't doing anything at all, and maybe Wonwoo was just growing soft, was just beginning to learn what all the other gods and humans raved about, love.

And as he looked in Junhui's eyes, he thought that yes, this really must be love.

______

It was a known fact that Wonwoo does not go to any other festivals besides Seungcheol's.

So when it was Junhui's festival, and Wonwoo showed up, gods, nymphs, and other beings alike were staring at him in utter shock and utter horror.

"What are you doing here?" Soonyoung hissed as he stalked close to Wonwoo, the disbelief and anger written all over his face. "You know you aren't welcome here, you know you weren't invited. Just what are you trying to accomplish right now?"

"I'm here for Junhui."

"For Junhui?" Soonyoung seemed even more taken aback.

"Yes, this is his festival, is it not?"

Soonyoung never got to reply, because there was a voice shouting, "Wonwoo!" but unlike anyone elses, it sounded happy.

Turning around, Soonyoung following his actions, the crowd was parted, and Junhui was standing there, smile so blinding, that Wonwoo could have mistaken him for being the god of the sun (which was Seokmin's job). And everyone giving him crap was worth it, Soonyoung telling him he shouldn't be here was all worth it, just to see Junhui's smile, just to see him happy.

To the gasp of the crowd, Junhui raced towards Wonwoo and wrapped his arms around him, "You came."

"I did. I came for you."

"Come on!" Junhui grabbed his hand and tried to drag him back to where he was going but Soonyoung intercepted easily, holding onto Junhui's arm to stop him.

"Are you actually serious right now Junhui? He's outcasted, he isn't an Olympian, he isn't one of us."

Junhui frowned, "Neither am I. I'm not one of the twelve either."

Before Soonyoung could say anything else, Junhui pulled Wonwoo away. Junhui may have been pretty and sweet like a rose, but Wonwoo learned that night that Junhui was more than that, that he had his thorns. That he was stronger than Wonwoo ever could wish to be.

________

It was under the blue moon the next time that Wonwoo left the underworld for Junhui. The moon was so full and bright, making it easier for Wonwoo to see Junhui in front of him, pressed so close to him, because he had his arms wrapped around his waist. In return, Junhui's arms were wrapped around Wonwoo's shoulders.

Fervently, Wonwoo pushed his lips against Junhui, desperate to continue to feel his touch. Because that was all he wanted, he wanted Junhui. He pulled away, to rest his forehead against Junhui's. "I'll wait for you, you know. However long it takes. I will always wait for you, I'll wait forever if I have to."

"Take me now. Take me with you now." Junhui clutched onto Wonwoo's shoulders, lips moving against his.

"Junhui-"

"No," Junhui shushed him. "I thought about it, I've thought about it for a long time now. I don't care about being outcasted. I don't care about staying in the underworld with you. I just want you, I love you."

And so, that night, under the blue moon, Wonwoo took Junhui with him to his home, to the underworld. But he was foolish for thinking that things would be okay.

_____

The issue made itself apparent, several months in to Junhui staying with Wonwoo in the underworld. Things were more than fine between them, and Junhui rejoiced in the fact that even in the underworld, he could have his very own garden.

No, it was when Wonwoo left the underworld, forced back to Olympus. Seungcheol standing in front of him more than furious. "What were you thinking Wonwoo?"

"He wanted to go," Wonwoo explained. "So I took him."

"The underworld is no place for him Wonwoo!" Seungcheol snapped at him. "You know this, you know the underworld isn't a place for him. And now, because he is there in your filth, his mother is refusing to change the seasons, it has been winter for months now. The world needs Junhui, Wonwoo. The people need food, that his mother isn't giving them because you felt the need to be selfish and didn't think of anyone but you in this situation Wonwoo. Now bring him back, or so help me, I myself will drag Junhui out of there."

And so Wonwoo found himself back in his home later that day, standing at the entrance of the garden, his heart feeling heavy. And now, maybe he was wrong, wrong about what love was. Maybe this was love, having to give Junhui up, letting him go. Because he should have known things wouldn't have worked.

The god of spring shouldn't be with the god of the underworld.

The god of spring shouldn't be confined to the underworld.

The god of spring shouldn't have to be reduced to only having this one garden.

Junhui shouldn't love Wonwoo back like he does.

Feeling like he was walking a death march, Wonwoo made his way through the garden, heading to where he knows was Junhui's favorite spot. When Junhui looked up at him, his smile was as bright as ever. "Hey."

"You need to leave."

At that, his smile dropped, and the hurt was clearly written on his face. "What?"

"You need to go back to Earth."

"Wonwoo what are you talking about?"

"Your mother. She's refusing to bring the Earth out of winter until your return. The people are without food. They need their god of spring to return spring to them Junhui, they need you."

"But I need you," Junhui frowned as he stood.

"If you don't go, Seungcheol will come for you."

Junhui let himself fall against Wonwoo's body, arms wrapped around him tight, "I don't want to go. What if they don't let me come back?"

"Then know I love you." That was a fear of Wonwoo's, that after Junhui left, he wouldn't be able to come back. Or even worse, that he wouldn't want to.

As Junhui turned his head to lean up so that he could kiss Wonwoo, that was when he saw it. What his saving grace would be. "I'll eat a pomegranate." he frantically looked from the tree and back to Wonwoo. "I'll eat the seeds of the pomegranate and then I'll have to return at some point."

And Wonwoo knew that this was love.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So imma just rant, you can go away if you want to.  
> So today I'm in class minding my own buisness drawning down some rough outlines of scketches and this girl with half her boobs showing passes by snatches them off he table and stares she reads the name(park junhee, stan ace you cowards) and she says "eww an Asian guy" then she pulls her eyes back and starts saying "Ching chong"  
>  As a Chinese/Korean that pissed me off so much I legit talked back to her, anyway she legit began insulting my heritage and all that, I snapped and punched her across the face(in my opinion she deserved it, even bringing up shit about my dad's drinking habits) and in short I got detention a whole ass month and that snake slipped out of it.  
> If you read that whole thing thanks if not thanks  
> Have a good day/night  
> Ig: 199.04.1  
> Twt:ichogiwantodie


End file.
